The present invention relates to safety supports for use in bathtubs and which are particularly designed for use by senior citizens to enhance comfort in bathing as well as ingress into a bathtub and egress from the tub.
Particularly with senior citizens, and younger individuals as well, it is desirable to provide means for supporting the bather during the bath as well as providing an ability to have support during the bath as well. By having a support within the bathtub, it permits the user to soak only a part of their body while the rest of their body may stay above the water line. Although a variety of mats have been proposed, they are not designed to accommodate the entire body in various positions.